DBZ IDOL
by dbzgirlxo
Summary: This story was written when I was twelve and is only being left up for the sake of memories. It will not be continued. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1 Bulla

dbz idol  
disclaimer i do not own dbz american idol or other materials in this fic plus i do not own any of the songs from this whole story ./ Bulma is Paula,Piccolo is Randy ,and Vegeta is Simon.

chapter 1 first up is Bulla walks in with a pink dress and her hair in a bun.

Bulla: hi i am Bulla Briefs i will be singing brakaway by kelly clarkson.

Judges:ok begin

Bulla:da da da da da da da grew up in a small town and when the rain would fall down i'd just stare out my window dreamin of a...

Piccolo:That wasn't bad ...it was pretty good for an 11 year old .so i say yes!

Bulma:That was beautiful !!!!!!!Yes

Vegeta: Welcome to hollywood!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bulla: oh my gosh i love you!!!!!(Runs out with ticket screaming hugs Trunks)


	2. Chapter 2 Trunks

chapter 2 : Trunks walks in with a gorilla costume and starts banging on his chest.

Trunks : Hi i am Trunks Briefs you just sent my sister in. I am 17 years old

Bulma :ok what will you be singing today .

Trunks :i will sing The GT theme song.

Piccolo :ok .(shrugs)

Trunks :grand tour ...blah blah blah do do.

Bulma:It was a little strange and you should learn your lyrics better i am sorry but i can't send you .NO

Piccolo:Sorry but No

Vegeta:It was awful and you are a freak of teenager.NOOOOOOOOO

Trunks:Dad i am your on did ya have to be so rude

Vegeta :Yes

Trunks :you mean i'm going through?

Vegeta yes you are not.

Trunks :yes ?you mean i'm through?

Vegeta :NOOOOOOOo...shut up and get out!!!!

Trunks:I hate you i'm leaving .(Walks out)

ok that was a bit odd next up will be Master Roshi


	3. Chapter 3 Pan

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the songs or characters in this story/chap.or american idol.

Next is Pan.

Pan walks in wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants.

Bulma:"Hello!"

Pan:" Hi ."

Piccolo:"What will you be singing today?"

Pan:"I will be singing Fallin by Alicia keys.

Vegeta:"Begin!"

Pan:"I keep on fallin inuh love with you sometimes i love you sometimes you make me blue sometimes i feel good sometimes i feel used. i'll be your darling makes me soo confused.i keep on fallin in love with a you ...

Piccolo:"I think you could have memorized the lyrics a little better but i say...y..yes!"

Vegeta :NO

Bulma:Yes welcome to hollywood!!!!

(RUNS OUT SCREAMING)

"I am So proud of you Pan!"Gohan shouts while him and Videl hug her.

Short but who cares r an r


	4. Chapter 4 Krillin

Dbz idol chapter 4!!!!

next is ...Krillin!

Krillin walks in with a green tuxedo on.(Talk about tacky!)

Vegeta:What will you be singing?

Krillin:I will be singing my own original song! 

Bulma:ok begin.

Krillin:My name is Krillin and I am so fine, I'm always on your mind!La La La!Woah oh oh yeah K-R-I-L-L-I-N!

Baby yeah!...So what did you think?

Vegeta:Ha ha ha ha...Oh sorry... not really but all i can say is you have a horrible voice ...and that you are very conceided.(Continues to laugh his head off).

Bulma:I'm very sorry but you aren't meant to be a singer...try new things.so...no.

Piccolo:Absolutely...Not!

Krillin:You people don't know anything!(Runs out crying)

---------------------

Piccolo:What just happen?

Vegeta:A big retarded bald guy just ran out of the room.

Piccolo:That's what I thought

(Piccolo and Vegeta start laughing their heads off while bulma holds it in)

So please review!I do not own Dbz!!!!!

Thanks to:Pansan for your awesome review,I really appreciate it!!!:)

Thanks to:Neilthehero also for your review I will take your advice!!!:)


	5. chapter 5 Frieza

chapter 5:Next up is Frieza or some say Freizer!

Frieza walks in wearing his usual weird outfit!

Vegeta:Oh gosh,what are you singing?

Frieza:I Will be singing Everytime we touch by Cascada and if you interrupt me I will blast you discraceful people to the next galaxy!

Bulma:Okay then,just begin.

Frieza:I Still hear your voice when you sleep next to me I still feel your touch in my dreams forgive me my weakness but I don't know why...Without you it's hard to survive ...cause' everytime we touch I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly!Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last need you by my side!

Piccolo:I never thought I would say this but ...Yes.

Bulma:You scare me so ...yes.

Vegeta:Grrrrrrr! I am out numbered so...I Guess your in.

Frieza:I Would like to say something to all of you Bulma,you are very lucky I didn't take your comment offesive!

Piccolo I still hate you! Vegeta How dare you!

Vegeta:Are you finished we have a lot more talented people here!

Frieza :Fine oh and just so you know Your son is outside of the building,naked holding up a sign and screaming "Down with Idol Vegeta is in there sitting in his fancy chair Like we should give a care about him and his spiky hair!"

Vegeta:Grrrr (Gets up and walks outside.)

Vegeta:Trunks get over here and put some clothes on!

Trunks:AWWWW!!!!Who told you?!?!?

Vegeta:for once Frieza has helped!

Trunks :Curse you Frieza!

(Vegeta chasing Trunks around a pole)

WHAT DID YOU THINK?REVIEW AND I WILL MENTION YOU IN THE NEXT CHAP!!!  
DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN EVERYTIME WE TOUCH OR DBZ!  
THANKS TO:wackydannyrox for the awesome review I hope u enjoyed my Frieza chapter!!!


	6. chapter 6 Cell

Chapter 5 : Dbz Idol!Next up is Cell doing the rap stylings of The Fresh Prince Theme!

Bulma:Wow today has been a long day!

Vegeta:Tell me about it what is up with all these retards that think they have talent?!?!

Piccolo:Come on Vegeta,We have had a few good finalists!

Vegeta:Well here comes another!

(Cell walks in a gold jacket,baggy jeans,and a black hat on backward)

Cell:Yo wassup my peeps!?

Piccolo:Oh my god!

Cell :What?Never saw a p.i.m.p. like me ?

Vegeta:Know we actually had another word for it!


	7. Chapter 7 Cell raps

haven't updated in so long lol...Um... we left off when Cell Was walking in so...here ya go and sorry about the long wait:)

Vegeta:So you idiotic Freak show on feet what are you going to be singing for us today?

Cell:Well ya know my homies,I am gonna be kickin' it wit my fave The Fresh Prince theme song!

Piccolo: Ok...

Cell:

Now this is a story all about how

My life got flipped turned upside down

And I'd like to take a minute just sit right there

I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel-Air

In West Philadelphia born and raised

On the playground is where I spent most of my days

Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool and all shootin' some b-ball outside of the school

When a couple of guys who were up to no good

Started makin' trouble in my neighborhood

I got in one little fight and my mom got scared

And said you're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air

I begged and pleaded with her day after day

But she packed my suitcase and sent me on my way

She give me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket

I put my walkman on and said I might as well kick it

First class yo this is bad

Drinkin' orange juice out of a champagne glass

Is this what the people of Bel-Air live like

Hmmm this might be all right

But wait I hear they're prissy, bourgeois and all that

Is this the type of place that they should send this cool cat

I don't think so I'll see when I get there

I hope they're prepared for the prince of Bel-Air

Well uh the plane landed and when I came out

There was a dude looked like a cop standin' there with my name out

I ain't tryin' to get arrested yet I just got here

I sprang with the quickness like lightening disappeared

I whistled for a cab and when it came near

The license plate said "Fresh", and it had dice in the mirror

If anything I could say that this cab was rare

But I thought man forget it yo home to Bel-Air

I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8

And I yelled to the cabbie, "Yo Holmes, smell ya later!"

Looked at my kingdom I was finally there

To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel-Air

Vegeta:This guys isn't so bad.

Piccolo: I agree but um... this is a singing contest right?

Bulma:We could give him a shot...

Piccolo: I say Yes!

Bulma:Absolutely.

Vegeta: I don't like it but welcome to hollywood...

(Cell starts jumping up and down.)

Cell:Thanks Y'all I love you!

(Cell kisses all of them on the forehead and runs out.)

Vegeta:Eww!

Piccolo: ...

Bulma:Ok...

Lol so wut did u guys think?

I'll try to update soon!K?

Oh and I really want to thank a few people so here ya go!

Gothic-romantic99-U rock!thanks 4 the review i hope u continue to read!

Also a huge thanks to ChiChiamanda-U have supported this fic a lot and i appreciate that!!!!PLz continue to read!

Sorry if I forgot anyone I am updating a bunch of fics today so...sorry!:)


	8. Chapter 8:Raditz

Author's note-I am Back and Ready with my new Chap for Dbz Idol!

This chap will be Raditz...

Raditz: Hey guys I am gonna sing Bringing sexy back by Justin Timberlake!

Vegeta:This should be good...

Bulma:nudges Vegeta Go on Raditz!

Raditz: OK!!!

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special whats behind your back  
So turn around and i'll pick up the slack.  
Take em' to the bridge

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take em' to the chorus

Come here girl   
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me   
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with   
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on   
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast  
Take em' to the bridge

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys watch while I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Take em' to the chorus

Vegeta:Oh God Stop!You Babbling Fool!

Bulma:Vegeta do not be so mean!

Raditz:You know you want me Vegeta!

Vegeta:Throws up on Piccolo.

Piccolo:You have got to be kidding me!F!

Bulma: I am so Glad this show is Censored!

Vegeta:Oh Bulma your such a Bh!

Bulma:What did you say you Dumb A

Raditz:looks at all the arguing I don't think I want to continue to Hollywood,I hope My boss at Burger King will give me my job back...

LOL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!!!!!!!

PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

YOU WILL BE MENTIONED IN THE NEXT CHAP!!!!

PEACE


	9. Chapter 9 Gohan and Videl

And we are back guys!!!This Chappie will be Videl,Um and Gohan ha ha yeah u thought i meant just videl you should enjoy this here we go!!!!!

Videl Walks in wearing a beautiful dress and her hair in a loose bun,Gohan follows."

Vegeta-Oh great another kid from Kakarot's family!

Bulma-Be nice Veggie!

Vegeta-Urg.

Piccolo sighs

Piccolo-So Gohan what will you be singing today?

Gohan-We are gonna sing The bone Dance by Miley Cyrus!

Vegeta-Oh god.

Bulma-Please begin.

Gohan:Everybody knows the bones,  
Just had to find a way  
Everybody know what I'm talkin 'bout,  
That's how I'll get an A 

Videl:  
My body's many parts  
And this is where it starts  
Phalenges I have ten,  
And Medditarsals then  
I got some tarsals too,  
I'll put them in my shoes 

Gohan-The Fibula is next,  
According to my text  
Then comes the tibia,  
That ain't no fibia 

Videl-And now I'm up to my knee  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Thats the petela to me

Both-We're doin' the bone dance  
We study the answers  
Again and again till I get it right  
We're doing the bone dance  
Ya dance and you'll learn it  
And we won't mess up this test  
We'll get it perfect

Gohan-And now I take it home, with the Parital bone  
It might be crazy,  
But we learn that way  
Temporal and Frontal too  
And now we're finally through  
That makes two hundred and six  
I found a way that clicks  
_[chant_  
Bone thugs in the house

Both-We're doin' the bone dance  
Ya study the answers,  
Again, and again till I get it right  
We're doin' the bone dance  
Ya dance and you'll learn it  
And we won't mess up this test  
We'll get it perfect  
WORD! 

Both Smiling happily.

Vegeta-Sure as hell your going home with what ever a Parital bone is.And yeah you are crazy.

Bulma-Sorry guys just not so great.

Piccolo-No comment.

everyone stares at Piccolo

Piccolo-What?

Vegeta-forget it.

LOl hoped you guys enjoyed because lol i would really like to get like two chaps up a day cuz we could have like a finle with the finalist so yeah.R and R and vote once all my auditions ae done not yet though


End file.
